Piece of Love
by Laney 916
Summary: Rina loves Masahiro deeply. He loves her back. Only she refuses to admit it. RinaMasahiro with minor LuciaKaito and HanonNagisa pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Piece of Love**

Summary: Rina loves Masahiro deeply. He loves her back. Only she refuses to admit it. But when something happens, her feelings are brought to the surface and she finally admits her love for him. A Rina/Masahiro fic, with minor Lucia/Kaito and Hanon/Nagisa pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody or its characters. I own nothing except for this story and whatever characters my co-writer and I created.

Warnings: Language, Mild violence, Sex. May contain spoilers, so don't read if you don't want me to spoil everything. This is not for kids, so if you're underage, go away!

Also, this isn't gonna be a very long story, only 2 or 3 chapters at the most. That is unless both my co-writer and I decide otherwise. This is my first real Mermaid Melody fic, other than Beautiful Wish(My Seira song-fic, which was written mainly because I was bored, but it isn't really that good compared to my other stories. LOL!)

Special thanks to my wonderful co-writer Awesome Rapidash, to my beta InuyashasGypsyGirl, and everyone else who reads and reviews my stories. You guys ROCK!!!

Chapter 1

"Ahhh… Hippo, you perverted penguin!" Lucia's high pitched yell rings through the house. "I'm gonna get you!"

The small penguin runs out of the bathroom as fast as his stubby legs can carry him.

Pursuing him is a very angry mermaid Princess. Lucia, wrapped in a towel and waving a toilet cleaning brush, runs after the fleeing bird.

"That's right you better run, cuz I'm gonna kill you!" She screams at the sailor suit clad penguin as he darts down the hallway towards the kitchen.

He doesn't make it much past the bedroom where the pink Princess catches the unfortunate penguin. She proceeds to "punish" him with the toilet brush for sneaking into her bath.

Rina and Hanon sit on Lucia's bed and watch in amusement as the scene unfolds in front of them.

"I told you not to sneak into my bath you pervert!" She shouts as she pummels the penguin.

"Ahhh… Lucia, I was only there to tell you that Nikora-san was looking for you." He says as he tries to shield himself from the bubbly pink Princess's anger.

As she watches her friend attack the helpless penguin, Hanon begins to laugh. She laughs and laughs until her stomach starts to hurt.

Rina just stares at the commotion with an amused look on her face and laughs quietly to herself.

"Ahhh… Rina, Hanon. Help me!" Hippo shouts as he continues defending himself from his attacker.

"Sorry but you're on your own." Hanon says as she walks over to Lucia and stands next to her. "It serves you right for all the times that you've done the same thing to me."

Rina sighs; she's seen enough of these antics before and she gets up and starts to walk towards the door.

Noticing their friend heading towards the door, Hanon and Lucia turn their attention towards her. They exchange concerned glances, worried about their friend.

"Rina, are you okay?" Hanon asks curiously.

"I'm fine." Rina replies plainly. "I'm just going out for a bit. I'll be back in a while." She adds. A fake smile crosses her face as she walks out of the room and out of Pearl Piari.

_'I just need to spend some time alone and to get some fresh air.' _She thinks to herself as she heads towards the beach.

"What's with Rina? She hasn't been herself lately." Lucia says with a look of genuine concern on her face.

"Could it be that she's been thinking about something, or someone?" Hanon replies curiously.

"Maybe, but I wonder what, or who it might be?" Lucia says as she turns her attention back to Hippo, only to find that he has used the distraction as his opportunity to escape.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rina sits quietly on the soft sand of the beach. She gazes longingly out towards the sea. The gentle sea breeze blows softly through her hair as she sits there, lost deep in her thoughts.

So many thoughts race through her mind. Her past life as a Princess, her friends and so many other unanswered questions. But one thing stands out most of all. A boy she secretly loves. His name is Masahiro and she loves him with all her heart. Yet she can't even admit it to herself, let alone tell anyone about it. Her stubborn refusal to admit her love for him only causes her to think about it more. As she does a bright red blush appears on her cheeks.

_'What's with me?'_ She muses silently. '_Why do I keep thinking about him? It's not like I'm in love with him or anything.'_

Rina sits up, her eyes still staring at the sea in front of her and she begins to sing. Her low, rich voice fills the salty sea air with an alluring melody.

"_itsuka konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita  
koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo_

_daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo  
naze ka tsutawatte shimau  
maru de saiai no hito no you ni_" She sings.

Unknowingly to her, someone is silently watching her, listening intently to her beautiful song.

"_watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori  
yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
namida ga atsuku naru wake wa  
unmei no Piece of Love  
meguriaeta Piece of Heart_"

The figure gets up and moves towards her.

"Rina-Chan." A young man's voice shouts.

Rina turns her head and looks up. Her grayish colored eyes meet his dark green eyes.

"Masahiro..." She stammers, embarrassed at being caught off guard.

The green haired boy sits down next to Rina and wraps his arms around her non-suggestively.

She leans against him, resting her head on his chest. As she does, she feels her heart beating rapidly. More thoughts of Masahiro invade her already confused mind.

"The song you were singing is very beautiful." He says happily.

"Umm… thank you." Rina replies softly.

"The sea is so beautiful at this time of day, don't you think?" Masahiro asks curiously.

"Yes it is." Rina replies as she looks at the variety of colors the setting sun is casting along the horizon.

Her thoughts return to the young man currently embracing her. '_Why does this feel so right?'_ She questions to herself. '_Is this what love feels like?'_

The two sit silently and watch as the sun disappears below the horizon.

"Come on Rina-Chan, I'll walk you back to your home." Masahiro says as he helps Rina to her feet.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll walk back alone." Rina replies softly. "Good night Masahiro." She adds as she heads back towards the Pearl Piari.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asks hopefully.

"We'll see." Rina answers plainly as she continues to walk away from him.

She arrives back at the Pearl Piari a short time later. As she walks inside she is met by Hanon and Lucia.

"Rina, you know that if something is bothering you." Hanon begins. "You know we'll always be there to listen."

"That's right, especially if it has to do with boys." Lucia chimes in.

Rina just looks at the two curiously. '_Do they suspect something?'_

"I told you two, I'm fine." Rina answers sternly. "I just needed to have some "me time" that's all."

Lucia seems satisfied with Rina's answer and heads off to find Nikora. Hanon on the other hand isn't buying it.

"Its okay if you don't want to tell us right now." She begins softly. "But please don't try to tackle all of it by yourself."

"Thanks Hanon." Rina replies happily. "When the time is right, perhaps then I'll share this with you."

Hanon smiles happily, satisfied that she's made the point to her friend. With that accomplished she walks away in search of Lucia.

Rina walks up to her room and turns on her favorite form of distraction, the TV. As she sits there and watches, her thoughts once again return to Masahiro.

"Why am I always thinking of him?" She says aloud. "After all its not like I love him or anything."

The turmoil in her mind causes tears to form in the corners of her eyes.

_'This shouldn't be this hard.' _She muses as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

She lies down on her bed and closes her eyes, shutting out the world around her.

_'I've got to figure this out soon.'_

That's it for now. The next chapter will be written soon, so keep a look-out. I think my co-writer and I did pretty well on this story. Excuse me if the characters are a bit OOC. I am pretty new to Mermaid Melody. I have seen all the episodes, but sometimes it takes a while to get to know the characters' personalities and stuff. Hope you like it!

-Amanda-


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Aisu

First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! We really appreciate it.

Now in response to our wonderful reviewers:

To whoever requested a Lucia/Kaito fic, I am thinking about it. It might take a while though because I have a lot of personal stuff to deal with. Also, I have a bunch of other stories I am writing and I want to finish them or at least update them before I go onto something else. I'm trying to get out of the habit of leaving stories unfinished.

I am not telling what happens next because I don't want to spoil anything. You'll just have to read and find out. Lol!

Momo-chan12, thank you so much! I'm happy you like our story. Awesome Rapidash and I worked really hard on it.

Soccerhero951, we never said this was gonna be a long story. We originally planned on it being something like 3 chapters at the most. Now maybe more depending on how many more idea's pop into our minds. We will add a lemon eventually. We have other things to explain first. But yes there will be lemons later on so don't worry about it.

To everyone else, thanks so much. We love you guys! (Not like that, people! Lol)

Piece of Love

Chapter 2: Enter Aisu

Rina was walking along the sandy ocean shore, the soft sea breeze touching her skin and the warm summer breeze gently blowing through her long green hair.

Finding a spot with a pretty view out over a local cove she sits down on the sandy beach. The warm sun shines down on her, causing her to feel sleepy. "Mmm… a little nap might feel nice right now." She muses to herself as she stretches out. Looking up at the fluffy clouds floating overhead, thoughts of Masahiro enter her mind. She brushes her right index finger against her cheek, catching one of the tears now slowly falling from her eyes. "Why can't I be honest with him?" She thinks sadly to herself. She continues to lie there, allowing the sun's warmth to gently embrace her. She closes her eyes and falls off to sleep.

At the same time a short distance away Masahiro is also enjoying the calming sounds of the ocean. As he walks on he sees the figure of a girl lying on the beach. At first he gives it no thought as his mind is currently trying to figure Rina out. "What does she think of me?" he thinks curiously. He glances once again over to the girl lying on the beach. He is now close enough to recognize her. "Hmm... Rina-Chan is so pretty." His mind tells him as he quietly approaches the still sleeping mermaid Princess. He sits down next to her and softly calls her name.

"Is someone calling me?" Rina's mind questions curiously. Opening her eyes she sees Masahiro smiling back at her.

"Hi ya sleepy head." He teases playfully. "Sorry for waking you." He adds apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Rina replies with a sweet smile. "I just wanted to relax a bit that's all."

"Hey Rina-Chan, I'm glad I found you." He begins. "They just opened the new amusement park. Wanna go check it out with me?"

Rina considers the question for a few moments. "Is he asking me on a date?" She looks at his eyes, which sparkle with happiness.

"Sure, I'd like to go." She finally replies, much to Masahiro's delight.

Rina gets up and attempts to brush off the sand from her clothes. However, much of it refuses to just be swept away.

A slightly embarrassed Rina looks over to Masahiro.

"Umm… I think I need to change before we can go. How about meeting me at the Pearl Piari in half an hour?"

"Sure, that's not a problem." The young man replies with a broad smile. "I'll see you then."

Rina walks quickly back to the hotel and enters. Walking inside, she finds Hanon and Nagisa playing cards on the kitchen table. She waves to the aqua Princess who smiles and waves back. The next thing she sees is less than pleasant, at least to her. Lucia and Kaito are on the couch making out. Kaito's shirt is unbuttoned and Lucia is on top of him passionately sucking on his neck. It's also obvious that Kaito has his hands on Lucia's boobs, massaging them gently as the pink pearl Princess moans softly between kisses.

"Hey you two, do you have to do that down here?" Rina asks in a sarcastic tone. "You do have your own room after all."

Lucia stops kissing Kaito long enough to turn to Rina and stick her tongue out at her before returning to her boyfriend's neck.

Disgusted, Rina heads up to her room. Once there she chooses a pastel blue tee shirt and a pair of green and white shorts. She quickly changes and heads back downstairs.

Walking through the living room and is relieved to see that Kaito and Lucia are nowhere to be found. She enters the kitchen where Nagisa has just won his third straight hand of go fish.

"Hey Rina, can you believe his luck. That's three in a row." Hanon pouts madly.

Nagisa just looks at both girls and smiles.

"Keep trying, his luck can't hold out forever." Rina says to her friend before walking out the door.

Outside she finds that Masahiro is already waiting for her.

He looks at her momentarily.

"Are you ready to go?" He questions curiously.

"I sure am." She says happily.

They arrive at the amusement park a short time later and for the next couple of hours, they have fun riding the rides and playing the various games. A sign advertising a show catches Masahiro's attention. On it is an advertisement for a girl who does an incredible gymnastics act.

"Come on Rina-Chan, let's check this out." He says as he walks towards the entrance gate.

Rina glances at the scantly clad girl on the poster but decides not to protest in spite of what she thinks is just a ploy.

Once inside they find seats and the show begins a short time later. It lasts for 45 minutes and by the end, Rina has to admit that the performers were actually quite skilled.

As they walk towards the exit Masahiro realizes that he's lost his wallet.

"Perhaps it fell out when we sat down for that show." Rina suggests.

"Wait here. I'll go take a look." Masahiro replies as he heads back towards the show's entrance.

Rina watches as he leaves and as he does, an uneasy feeling passes over her.

Masahiro looks around the seats where he and Rina had watched the show. He is about to head over to the ticket booth when a young woman with long brown hair and sparkling reddish violet eyes approaches him. She is quite pretty and dressed in a blue bikini top and a matching short skirt. He recognizes her as the star of the show they'd just seen.

"Are you looking for this?" She asks curiously, holding up his wallet.

"Yes I am, thanks for finding it." Masahiro says happily as he reaches out for the wallet.

"My name is Ai. What's yours?" She asks curiously.

At first Masahiro doesn't want to answer but when Ai argues that she needs to know that it really is his wallet by identifying it, he answers.

"My name is Masahiro."

She is about to hand him the wallet but hesitates.

"How did you like the show?" She asks curiously.

"It was really good." Masahiro replies, hoping to get the wallet back as quick as possible.

"Didn't you think I was the best?" Ai says as she moves closer to Masahiro.

Masahiro is becoming quite uncomfortable with the girl's close proximity and asks for the wallet.

"Aww… come on, don't you think I was the cutest one?" She says in a sexy voice.

"Yes you were. Now can I please have my wallet." Masahiro says in an annoyed tone.

Ai hands him the wallet and after thanking her again he begins to walk back towards the exit.

As he turns his back to her Ai chants a short song with her horrible, off key singing voice and in a flash she transforms into her demonic angel form. Placing her violin under her chin, she begins to play a lullaby.

The song reaches Masahiro's ears a moment later and he is almost immediately captivated by its sound.

"Good." Aisu smiles slyly. "Now come back to me."

In the park Rina is anxious to get back home and is wondering what's taking Masahiro so long. Concerned, she heads towards the show's entrance. Walking inside she is shocked at what she sees happening in front of the stage. Masahiro is engaged in a passionate hug with another girl. She has long dark blue hair and what appear to be wings on her back.

Rina moves quickly down to where the two are standing.

"Masahiro, what's the meaning of this?" She cries, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"He's mine now sweetheart." Aisu says maniacally.

Rina looks at Masahiro. Her expression pleads for an explanation from her boyfriend but he just stares at her, his eyes and face show no expression. It's then that Rina realizes that something is amiss.

"Who are you?' She asks Aisu angrily. "And what have you done to Masahiro?"

Aisu looks at Rina, her golden brown eyes burn holes of hatred into the mermaid Princess.

"My name is Aisu." She replies with a laugh. "As for your friend here, he is mine to do with as I please."

Rina instinctively reaches to her seashell locket.

"Green Pearl Voice!" She shouts.

As she transforms into her idol form, Aisu watches curiously. Once she finishes, Rina turns and stares back defiantly at Aisu.

"So it's true, you are one of the seven mermaid Princesses." Aisu says as she prepares to play her violin. "It's no matter though. One of you isn't nearly strong enough to defeat me."

"We'll see about that." Rina retorts angrily. "Pichi Pichi voice live start!

Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa

Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite

Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA

Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru

Tsumetai nami ni toketa namida no yukue wa

Dare ni mo kizukarenai mama sotto awa to kiete itta

Nakushita mono wo sagashiteru kokoro ga setsunai

Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song for You!"

As Rina sings Aisu merely smirks back at her.

"Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara

Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai

Meguriaeru subete no mono ga

Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru

Kokoro wo hiraita toki nanika ga hajiketa

Hitori de koko made kita kedo kitto tsuyogatteta ne

Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara kisetsu ga megutta

Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song For You!"

"I told you one Princess isn't enough to defeat me." Aisu laughs and begins to play her violin.

The song's offensive sound seems to paralyze Rina's body causing her to stop her song. It also causes her a great deal of pain. She doubles over and clamps her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to stop the deafening sound.

Back at the Pearl Piari, both Lucia and Hanon's seashell pendants begin to glow, warning them that Rina is in trouble.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" They finish transforming and arrive at the scene of the attack.

The fight will continue in the next chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. It has pretty much been planned out, so it shouldn't take very long.


	3. Chapter 3: Atonement

_**Piece of Love**_

_**Warnings: Language and extreme violence. This chapter contains some gory, disturbing scenes, so don't read if you don't like that stuff.**_

_**Chapter 3: Atonement**_

Hanon and Lucia arrive just as things are starting to become desperate for Rina.

"Lucia, quick! We need to help Rina!" Hanon shouted, pointing to their fallen friend.

"Right, Hanon, let's do it!" Lucia agrees.

"Pichi Pichi voice live start!" The two Princesses shout in unison as they place their microphones to their lips and begin to sing.

"_**Star Light**!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku _

_Mukaikaze no naka demo kurai umi no soko demo  
Kono te wo hanasanaide... zettai" _

The mermaid's song temporarily stuns Aisu, allowing Rina time to recover and join Lucia and Hanon.

"_Yume ga hajimaru **Super Live**!  
Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI  
Ai wo tsutaete **Super Songs**!  
Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta" _

The overall effect on Aisu is minimal. In fact, it only succeeds in pissing her off.

"Is that all you pathetic little Princesses have got?" Aisu asks sarcastically as she places her violin under her chin and prepares to play. "Allow me to perform for you."

Aisu plays her violin. The song's evil sound drives the mermaid Princesses to their knees in pain.

"Ha ha ha, you'll never defeat me you pathetic excuses for Princesses." Aisu laughs maniacally. "I'm invincible!"

"We'll see about that!" A voice shouts, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" Aisu questions arrogantly. "Show yourself!"

"Purple Pearl Voice!"

"Caren!" Lucia exclaims happily as she sees the purple pearl Princess.

As Caren finishes her transformation she joins Rina, Hanon, and Lucia as they face Aisu defiantly.

"Aiiro Pearl Voice!"

"Yellow Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

Once all seven mermaid Princesses have finished their transformations they all stand together and face the demonic angel standing before them.

Aisu looks at the seven girls standing in front of her and smiles. She holds out her hands and as she does her fingernails grow long and become razor sharp. Using her god like speed she attacks the Princesses with her claws. Her attack causes them to drop their microphones.

Aisu quickly uses her foot to kick the microphones several yards away and out of the Princesses' reach.

"Damn it, what are we going to do now?" Caren questions aloud.

"You're going to die, that's what." Aisu replies with a laugh. "Now to handle the dirty little matter of killing you. Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Masahiro."

Aisu's referral to Masahiro as her boyfriend cuts through Rina like a knife.

"No, you can't do that!" Rina shouts angrily. "Leave him out of this! He never did anything to you."

"You're wrong." Aisu retorts. "It's because of your love for him that I must destroy all of you."

Aisu begins playing her violin, as she does she sings. The song is horribly off key but Masahiro responds to it by attacking Rina. He jumps at her swinging angrily with his right hand. The green pearl Princess is able to dodge the first attack, but isn't so lucky with the second blow. It hits her in the stomach, causing her to immediately fall to the ground in pain. Masahiro moves towards her again, intent on finishing the job.

"Masahiro, please stop." Rina pleads painfully as tears pour from her eyes. "Don't you hear me?"

"He can't hear your pathetic pleas, dumb ass." Aisu says sarcastically. "I have his soul in my possession."

Noel, seeing that Aisu is preoccupied with the attack on Rina, tries a counter-attack. She rushes towards the demonic angel and tries to kick her feet out from under her. Her attack is partially successful and causes Aisu to stop playing her violin. However she pays a large price as Aisu rakes her venomous nails across the aiiro Princess's arm.

"You dumb bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" Aisu screams as she moves towards Noel.

"What ever it takes to defeat you." Noel spits back defiantly.

"That's the last mistake you'll ever make." Aisu says as she prepares to deliver another attack.

But before she can attack, horrible off key singing fills her ears.

"_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta _

_Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi."_

"Ahhh…, who's singing so badly?" Lucia questions curiously.

The girls as well as Aisu look over and discover that the source of the singing and are shocked to see a small blue and white penguin dressed in a sailor's suit. He is holding the mermaid Princesses' microphones and continues to sing.

"_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai _

_Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru"_

"Hippo!" Hanon shouts. "What are you doing?"

"It looks like he's saving our asses." Caren replies loudly.

Aisu continues staring at Hippo. It is evident by the pained expression on her face that his terrible singing is causing her to lose control of the situation.

Hippo then tosses the mics back to the Princesses, who get ready to deliver the final attack.

"_Yume no owari wo negau no ha naze?  
Are hateta basho ni mo hana ha saku no ni _

_Nanairo no kaze Nanairo no sora  
Kibou ha sekai ni afureteru no ni" _

They sing in unison. The effect on Aisu is immediate as she drops her violin and doubles over in pain.

"_Machigaeta, yume wo miteta dake...  
Ai no arikaya kioku no nazoto  
Tsuki sasaru tsumetai kodoku ni  
Anata ha kurushindeta no _

_Junbaku no...  
Tsubasa wo yasumete yasashiku nemutte  
''Ikitai'' to negai umareta deshou? Saa!  
Kibou no kaneoto saigo no uta wo ima...  
Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.  
LISTEN TO MY LOVE kono uta wo... "_

The mermaid Princesses continue their song, watching as Aisu falters greatly.

"How about an encore?" The mermaid Princesses say as they finish their song.

"No! No encore!!!" Aisu screams, her strength and energy being stripped from her body. She reverts back to her normal human form, falling to the ground from exhaustion.

As she lies on the ground, the mermaids cautiously approach her. She looks up at them with much sadness in her eyes.

"I apologize for causing you so much pain." She begins to explain. "I wasn't always this way." She says weakly.

"What happened to cause you to have such anger towards couples?" Coco asks curiously.

Aisu looks up at the yellow pearl Princess and begins to tell her tale. As she does the remainder of the mermaids circle around and listen intently.

-Flashback-

Ai walks home after grocery shopping and begins to make lunch for herself and her fiancé. As she does she notices a strange sound emanating from the upper half of their home. She puts the bag and food down and listens more intently. After a moment the sound becomes all to clear to her, it's the sounds of someone engaged in passionate sex.

In disbelief she heads quietly upstairs and towards the bedroom. As she does, the sounds become louder and it is apparent that Ryo is about to reach his limit.

She reaches the door and looks inside. There, before her disbelieving eyes is the man she thought only loved her about to finish inside a small blond haired woman.

"Ryo, what the fuck are you doing!" Ai screams as she walks in to the room. "Who the hell is she?"

Ryo just ignores Ai's screams and continues to pump the young blond vigorously.

Ai has never felt such intense rage in her life before and it almost seems to be causing her to change.

The intense passionate cries of Ryo and the blond mix together, as he climaxes inside the girl.

This is too much for Ai and in her angry rage she begins to feel herself losing control. As she does, she begins to change physically. Her long brown hair changes to a dark blue and a headband of lilies appears. Her once sparkling reddish violet eyes are transformed to a sinister golden brown, her pupils resembling those of a cat. Her fingernails grow longer and become razor sharp.

Once again she addresses the two people currently occupying her bed. "I asked you a question Ryo. Who the fuck is she?"

Ryo glances up from his current position and looks over at Ai. A look of shock crosses his face as he realizes what has happened to her. Still he remains defiant.

"You wanna know who she is, bitch?" He spits out hatefully. "She's one hell of a better fuck than you ever were."

The girl in bed with Ryo appears to be quite frightened by Ai's appearance and tries to get up and Ryo simply pushes her back down.

Enraged, Ai completely loses control of herself. She moves with seemingly god-like speed, grabbing Ryo by the arm and pulling him away from the blond haired girl. She simply tosses him into the wall, where he remains unconscious. She then turns her attention to the girl.

"So you're a better fuck than me, eh?" She says in an evil tone. "I'll fix that."

"Please don't hurt me!" The terrified girl whimpers. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"Well you know what, that's just tough shit." Ai retorts loudly as she reaches out and draws her razor sharp nails down the girl's belly, opening up several large wounds that begin to bleed profusely.

"Ahhh…. no, please stop!" She screams in pain.

Rage continues to cloud Ai's vision as she rakes her nails across the girl's breasts, causing more hot blood to pour from the girl.

A desperate scream fills the air as Ai moves to the girl's neck and wraps her fingers around it.

"And now you die, whore." Ai says plainly before using one of her razor sharp nails to slit the girl's jugular vein. A red spray of blood follows and she dies several moments later.

Next she turns her attention to her unfaithful fiancé who is still against the wall but is now semi conscious.

She walks over to him slowly. "So, you got any last words?" She asks maniacally.

"Not for you bitch!" He replies in his still defiant tone. "Go to fucking hell!"

Ai pauses for a moment, tears begin to fill her eyes as she realizes that he never did love her. "Why did you toy with my love like that?" She asks curiously.

"How the fuck else was I gonna get to that sweet little pussy of yours." He replies. "I had to make you think that I loved you first before you'd spread those damn legs."

Once again rage takes control of Ai as she moves over to where Ryo is sitting.

"You asshole, I'm gonna make sure that you never have the chance to do this again." She says as she reaches out and grabs his penis with one hand, pulling it to its full length. She then uses the nails on the other hand to sever it at the base.

"Ahhh you fucking bitch, what the fuck did you do that for?" He screamed in pain and disbelief, staring at his disconnected member still in Ai's hand.

"Making sure that you'll never again toy with a girl's love, that's what." Ai answers as she tosses his severed penis back at him.

"Fuck you Ai!" He shouts back at her. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first." She replies softly. She then takes her left hand and moves towards Ryo's neck. He attempts to block her advance but is too weak from blood loss for it to be effective.

"Good bye Ryo, I hope you rot in hell." She says before using her nails to slit his throat.

"Fuck you bitch." The words escape from his blood filled mouth just before he slumps over and dies.

After that incident, Ai shuts herself off from the world around her and starts spending every waking moment perfecting her demonic powers.

-end flashback-

As Ai finishes her tragic story, tears begin falling from her eyes. At the same time, everyone else begins to cry. Ai suddenly feels remorse for everything she has done. She turns to Rina and Masahiro, who are now in each other's arms, and looks up at them with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I never truly wanted to make you suffer." She says softly, her voice becoming weak and slurred due to her energy loss. She tries to sit up, but collapses from exhaustion. Rina notices and tries to stop her. Ai lays back down and continues to speak, her life slowly slipping away.

"Rina...Masahiro... Take care of each other. Don't ever let go."

"Thank you..." Rina begins, wiping her finger across her cheeks to catch the tears as they fall.

"I'll protect her with my life." Masahiro says, placing a sweet, gentle kiss on Rina's lips. Rina returns the kiss, a single tear hitting the ground. Ai whispers something almost inaudible to Rina and Masahiro and takes one final breath and her body becomes limp. A bright white light appears, swallowing Ai's lifeless body. The light lingers for several seconds and then vanishes. Ai in the form of an angel appears out of nowhere, a warm smile on her face.

"Mermaid Princesses, thank you so much for everything."

"For what?" Lucia asks with a confused look.

"You freed me. Your song freed me from the depths of hell. You may not have been able to save my body, but my soul can finally rest in peace. For that, I owe you my life."

A small orb of light appears in the palm of Ai's left hand.

"Here. Take this, mermaid Princesses. It holds my life energy. It's not much, but at least it will heal your wounds." Ai plays a soothing song on her violin, causing the orb to break into millions of tiny fragments. The tiny fragments of energy float through the air and land on Masahiro and the mermaid Princesses, healing their wounds. Ai sheds another tear and is gently embraced by the huge white light.

"Thank you." Ai says softly. She vanishes into thin air, her soul floating freely through the air.

**_We hope you enjoy this chapter. We worked really hard on it and it took forever to get it right. There is one more chapter left, which is the epilogue(unless you guys want us to write more and then end it). The last chapter will be what a lot of you have all been waiting for: the lemon. XD! Anyways, please review. We love to hear from you guys. Thank you! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**First of all, thank you to all our reviewers. We're happy you guys enjoy our story as much as we enjoy writing it. Secondly, we decided that instead of ending it after this chapter, the story will have two more chapters after this one, including an epilogue. But the story doesn't end there; there is a sequel and it takes place a few years later when the mermaid Princesses are grown/nearly grown up. It is another Rina/Masahiro story, but it has more of the other couples too.**_

_**And to answer questions: Black Cat of Arda, Aisu is a demon because her heart became filled with rage and it took over her body and made her transform, so basically when she gets angry, she reverts to her demon form. So you can pretty much say her demonic powers were transferred to her. Also, I really am not sure about the Aqua Regina thing, so I just left that issue alone.**_

_**Warnings: Language, limes**_

_**Piece of Love**_

_**Chapter 4: Dates**_

It's been two weeks since the mermaids' battle with Aisu and for the most part, things have returned to normal for them.

Rina gets out of the bath, getting ready for her date with Masahiro at the beach. She quickly dresses herself in one of her favorite outfits, a white t-shirt with green sleeves with the word 'rebel' printed on the front in bold green letters and a pair of blue jeans. She puts on her sneakers and walks out of Pearl Piari, heading towards the beach where she meets up with her boyfriend. Masahiro sees that Rina has just arrived and greets her with a hug.

"Rina-chan!" He shouts happily, his smile warm like the sun. Rina returns the smile and the two of them sit by the ocean talking and enjoying a picnic basket of food Masahiro had made for them.

"Mmmm... This is good." Rina says, taking a bite out of a rice ball. She laughs with delight as the sweet flavor of the rice ball tickles her taste buds.

"Thank you. I knew you would like them so I made them for you." Just as they finish eating, they see some children happily playing with water guns. As they are trying to squirt each other, they accidentally spray Rina and Masahiro. The water ends up all over their shirts, soaking them completely. Unluckily for Rina, her seashell locket is also hit by the water. Her pearl glows and she transforms into her mermaid form.

"Oops! Sorry!!!" The children shout, running off to continue playing.

Masahiro looks at Rina. A look of shock is plastered across his face as he stares at the emerald green tail where her legs were a moment before.

"I... I can explain." Rina stammers. "But first, can you please help me get to the sea?" She pleads desperately.

Still stunned, the green haired young man silently helps his mermaid girlfriend into the ocean.

'What happened to you?" He finally manages to say. "Why didn't you tell me you were a mermaid?" He asks angrily.

"Because I couldn't." Rina replies softly. "If I was to tell you that I was a mermaid I would have turned into bubbles."

Masahiro just stares at her in disbelief. "Then why didn't you turn into bubbles now?" He asks curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure why." She replies softly. "I'm so very sorry for having kept this from you but I couldn't think of anything else to do." Rina explains as hot tears begin to flow from her eyes. "I was afraid that if you found out the truth you'd think that I was some kind of freak and leave."

The reality of the situation is finally registering in Masahiro's mind. A smile returns to his face as he looks at the pretty mermaid in front of him. "I'm not quite sure that I understand completely but perhaps that's for the best right now."

He moves over to Rina and wraps his arms around her.

"So, my lovely mermaid, can this human still kiss you?" He asks sweetly, wiping the tears from her soft green eyes.

"Of course you can!" She replies happily as she returns the hug. Their lips meet a moment later in a soft, sweet kiss.

A moment later they separate.

"So how do you become human again?" Masahiro asks curiously.

Rina smiles at him.

"I just need to dry my pearl off, that's all." She says holding the locket up for him to see. "Of course I need to be out of the water as well." She adds with a chuckle.

They linger in the sea for a little longer. Rina turns and looks at her boyfriend.

"Do you think differently of me now that you know that I'm a mermaid?" She asks.

Masahiro pauses a moment before answering.

"It just makes you all the more special to me." He says with a broad smile. "I love you Rina-Chan and it makes no difference to me that you are a mermaid."

Once again Masahiro draws her into a passionate hug. Rina blushes as she feels her breasts, now covered only by her seashell bra, press against his chest. She looks up and meets his eyes with her own.

"I..." She stammers and instead of speaking she buries her face into his shoulder.

"_Why can't I say it?"_ She asks herself angrily.

Masahiro notices her hesitation.

"You don't need to say anything." He says compassionately. "You'll say it when the time is right."

Rina blushes at his remark.

"_Does he realize my feelings for him?"_ She ponders to herself.

"So, I was thinking." Masahiro begins. "Would you like to accompany me for a special dinner and maybe a movie this Friday?"

A smile returns to Rina's face as she looks up at him.

"Of course, I'd love to." She answers happily.

"Wait here." Masahiro instructs. "I'm going to get a towel for you to use to dry yourself off."

Rina watches as her boyfriend quickly leaves the sea and walks over to their picnic spot. Reaching into a beach bag, he removes a large towel. He then moves down to the water's edge and after a quick check to see if the coast is clear, he motions for her to join him.

Rina takes the towel, drying herself and her pearl off and gives the newly damp towel back to her boyfriend who puts it back into the bag where he got it from. With her pearl and her body now dry, she transforms back into her human form. She looks over to Masahiro and is happy to see him smiling at her.

They sit back down on the beach blanket and finish their now really late lunch. Masahiro smiles at the pretty green haired girl sitting next to him.

"Hey lets take a walk when we're done eating." He suggests hopefully. Rina returns the smile.

"I'd like that." She replies happily.

Once finished they get up and Rina places her arm in Masahiro's. Together they begin to walk along the shoreline. The sun is beginning to set. A variety of colors fill the horizon.

"It's so pretty." Rina says as she pauses and looks out towards the sea.

"Do you miss it?" Masahiro questions curiously. "Living in the sea that is."

The green pearl Princess pauses for a moment as she fights to keep herself from crying.

"Yes I do." She finally says. "But as long as I have friends like you, I'll be alright."

Day slips into night as the two walk along the deserted shoreline. Masahiro glances at his watch.

"Hmm... It's getting late. We should head back now."

"Yeah, I can only imagine what Lucia and Hanon are going to think." Rina chuckles as she thinks about her mermaid friends and their overactive imaginations. _"And Hippo too. If he finds out I've told my secret to a human, much less dating one, he'll wring my neck." _she says to herself.

It takes almost forty-five minutes for them to return to the spot on the beach that they started from and an additional fifteen minutes to walk back to the Pearl Piari. Masahiro embraces Rina and gives her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Would you like to go out again in a couple of days?" He asks hopefully.

'I'd be happy to." Rina replies softly. "Good night Masahiro." She adds sweetly before turning and walking into the hotel.

She is greeted almost immediately by not only Lucia and Hanon but Coco, Caren, and Noel as well. The girls swarm around their friend like a bunch of hungry wolves.

"Tell us all about your date." Lucia begins in an inquisitive voice. "We want all the juicy details."

Rina is stunned for a moment but quickly recovers.

"All we did was have a small picnic and go for a walk on the beach." She explains plainly. "Nothing else happened."

"Oh come on now! Alone on the beach at night? Surely you two made out, didn't you?" Caren probes intently.

"No we didn't." Rina retorts. "I told you all we did was walk, that's it!" She adds starting to sound a bit upset.

"You know we'll find out what really happened so it's best to just fess up now." Coco says with a sly smile.

Rina pushes her way out of the circle.

"Go ahead and try, but I'm telling you we did nothing." She says as she walks upstairs to her room.

"Heehee, I bet they at least French kissed." Caren adds with a grin as she looks at the other mermaids.

"Oh, do you think he tried to play with her boobs?" Lucia questions curiously. "I mean Kaito is always trying to do that to me." The pink pearl mermaid Princess blushes profusely.

"Eww, we didn't need to know that Lucia." Noel says as she covers her ears. "I mean that was really just too much information."

Rina relaxes in her room and can hear the girls laughing and talking loudly.

"_I bet they think that we did it."_ She muses to herself. _"Who do they think I am? Lucia?"_ She chuckles to herself before closing her eyes and falling sleep.

The days before her next date seem to pass at a snail's pace and with each passing moment that she's separated from him, Rina feels herself becoming more depressed.

Finally after an agonizing wait, the day of her next date arrives. After a nice soak in the bath she puts on a light green blouse and a pair of nice jeans. She then heads down to wait for Masahiro in the hotel's lobby. As she does, Hanon sees her and walks over.

"If you're going to ask about my sex life, then don't." Rina says as she sees the aqua Princess coming towards her.

"Nah, it's nothing like that." Hanon says as she move over to her friend. "I just wanted to tell you to have fun, that's all."

Rina smiles back at her friend. "Thanks Hanon, I'll try to enjoy myself." She says with a smile.

Both girls are surprised as a white stretch limousine pulls up in front of the hotel.

'Who is that I wonder?" Hanon asks, her curiosity piqued.

Their questions are answered a moment later when Masahiro gets out of the long white vehicle and walks up to the doors of the Pearl Piari.

Rina and Hanon walk outside and greet the young man.

"Good evening Rina." He says to his girlfriend. "Hello Hanon, how are you?" He asks the aqua haired mermaid.

"I'm fine." Hanon answers happily. "Looks like you have a wonderful night planned for Rina." She says looking at the long white automobile. "I'm jealous." Hanon pouts playfully.

Rina smiles as her boyfriend takes her hand and leads her to the limo. Before she gets in she turns to Hanon and smiles.

"Don't wait up for me." She says with a playful wink.

Once inside Masahiro sits next to Rina and gently places his arm around her. Rina loves the feeling of him next to her. She smiles to herself and rests her head on his shoulder.

'Do you like traditional Japanese food?" He asks curiously. "I've made reservations at a nice restaurant and then I figured we'd see a movie."

"I love traditional food and a movie sounds nice." Rina answers happily.

The limo arrives at the restaurant and the couple get out of the limo. They go inside and enjoy a wonderful dinner. Afterwards, they go to a movie theater and see a movie.

After the movie, they have the limo driver drive to a spot overlooking the sea.

"Its so pretty." Rina says as she looks at the view through the window.

"It's not as pretty as you though." Masahiro says as he moves close to Rina's face. A moment later he kisses her passionately.

Rina returns her boyfriends kiss. She feels his tongue gently press against her lips asking to be let into her mouth. Nervously, she opens her mouth and allows his probing tongue inside.

This is her first French kiss and the feeling of her boyfriends tongue inside her mouth is a little strange. However, she quickly finds her own tongue wanting to investigate Masahiro's mouth. Almost beyond her control, her tongue moves into his open mouth.

Masahiro moans softly as he feels Rina's tongue play with his. He moves his hand slowly down the front of Rina's shirt. This causes Rina to tense slightly. Masahiro reacts to this by withdrawing his hand from her chest. Instead he places his hand on her leg. Rina relaxes a bit and they continue to kiss passionately.

Rina's soft moans drive Masahiro to once again place his hand on the green pearl Princesses shirt. This time she allows him to softly massage her breasts.

"Oh, Masahiro that feels wonderful." She coos gently.

"I'm glad you like it." He replies softly. "I love you so much Rina-Chan."

Masahiro reaches up and undoes the top two buttons of her blouse. Rina tenses slightly again but allows him to continue. With his right hand he gently massages her breasts, caressing the erect nipples hidden under the cloth of her blouse and bra. With the left he moved his hand slowly up her leg. He continues to kiss he neck softly. As he reaches her inner thigh Rina reaches down and stops him.

'I'm sorry." She says softly. "Please understand, I'm just not ready for that yet."

Masahiro removes his hand and smiles at her. "It's okay, I don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with."

"Thank you Masahiro." She replies before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

They decide to call it an evening and have the limo drive them back to the Pearl Piari.

Once there, they exit the car and say good night. Rina wraps her arms around her boyfriend. Masahiro returns the hug and they share a sweet good night kiss. They separate a moment later and Rina waves as Masahiro climbs back into the limo. She watches as the car pulls away and waves until it is out of sight.

Unbeknownst to her, several sets of eyes have been watching from inside the hotel.

Walking inside, Rina hears the sound of scurrying feet. She raises her eyebrow curiously as she walks into the living room and sees her friends looking at her curiously.

Lucia gets up and walks over to her. She examines the green haired girls neck intently.

"Oh, is that a hickey?" She asks curiously pointing to a reddish blotch just below her neckline.

"Ahh, that's nothing!" Rina replies quickly as she covers the spot with her hand.

"Hee hee, I bet you guys did 'it', didn't you?" Caren teases playfully.

Rina's face turns a bright shade of red as the other mermaids nod in agreement.

"We did not!" She retorts loudly. "I mean we may have kissed a little but nothing else."

"Then why are the top two buttons on your blouse undone?" Coco asks curiously.

Once again, Rina's face becomes the color of lava.

"Oh, did he play with your boobs?" Lucia asks curiously with a perverted smile. "I love when he does that to me. He is soooo hot!"

Once again, Noel covers her ears.

"Too much information Lucia! Too much information."

"Pervert." Coco mumbles.

The pink Princess giggles merrily as she thinks about herself and Kaito.

Rina finally has had enough and heads up to her room. Once there, she lies down on her bed and thinks about her boyfriend. As she does she finds herself wondering what it would be like to actually have sex with him.

_**We hope you like this chapter. The last two will be up soon. They are actually done, but we're just doing some editing. This story is complete once they are posted, but as we said earlier, there is a sequel so the story is not exactly over yet. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed up to this point. We really love to hear what you have to say! **_

_**Chapter 5: Departure  
**_

"Hey Rina, Hanon, wanna go to the mall?" Lucia asks curiously.

"Sure, why not." Both answer almost in unison.

"Will you be back for dinner?" Nikora questions from the door of the kitchen.

The girls look at each other momentarily before answering. "Nah, we'll grab something there." Hanon replies. Rina and Lucia nod their heads in agreement.

"Well alright, but don't stay out too late." The elder mermaid says in a cautious tone.

"Aw, don't worry so much." Lucia pouts. "We're not babies after all."

Nikora walks over to the pink Princess and ruffles her hair playfully. "But you are mermaid Princesses and your well being is my responsibility."

The three leave the Pearl Piari and head towards the local mall which is about a few minutes from the hotel.

As they walk, the topic of boyfriends comes up.

"Hey Lucia what's Kaito-Kun up to today?" Hanon questions her friend curiously.

"He's practicing surfing with Naoyuki-Kun and Daichi-Kun." Lucia replies happily. "How about Nagisa-Kun, what's he doing?"

"His family is having a party for one of his cousins and he had to go to it." The aqua Princess replies.

Both girls look at Rina with curiously in their eyes. "So Rina, what's Masahiro-Kun doing today?" Hanon asks curiously.

"I'm not really sure." Rina replies plainly. "I haven't talked to him since last week."

"Really?" Lucia chimes in.

Once at the mall, the girls spend the rest of the morning browsing from store to store. A loud rumble from Lucia's stomach tells them that it's time to hit the food court.

Both Lucia and Hanon opt for traditional Japanese food and head over to a ramen shop. Rina on the other hand has a taste for a western style hamburger. She spots a shop selling them and heads towards it, joining the line waiting to place there orders.

It takes a few minutes for Rina to get her food and as she begins to return to Hanon and Lucia, she quickly turns away from the cashier and almost runs over a green haired young man.

"Oh, please excuse me." Rina apologizes as she attempts to regain control of her food tray.

A pair of hands grabs her tray and helps her to steady herself. The green pearl Princess looks up and realizes the person she almost spilled her lunch on was Masahiro.

"Masahiro, what are you doing here?" She asks curiously.

"Well, I was looking for you." He replies with a smile. "I stopped by the Pearl Piari and Nikora told me that you came here with Hanon and Lucia."

"Yeah, they're over there." Rina says using her elbow to point towards her friends sitting at several tables away.

Rina and Masahiro walk over and join the other two mermaids.

As she eats Rina notices a worried look on her boyfriends face. "Is something bothering you Masahiro?" She asks in a concerned voice.

"When you're done eating I'll tell you." He replies softly.

Rina looks down at the half eaten burger and decides that what her boyfriend has to say is more important that eating.

"I'm done. What is it that you want to tell me?" Rina says looking intently at Masahiro.

Masahiro looks over to Lucia and Hanon. "Would you please excuse Rina and me for a moment?"

Hanon grabs Lucia's arm and stands up. "Come on Lucia, Rina needs a moment alone with Masahiro-Kun."

At first, the bubbly pink Princess protests but when the aqua Princess promises her ice cream, she jumps up and happily follows Hanon towards the ice cream shop.

Finally alone Rina moves next to Masahiro. "So what's wrong?" She asks curiously.

"I have to leave in two days for a series of boxing tournaments all over Japan." He says plainly. "I'll probably be gone for the next couple of weeks or so."

Rina can feel her eyes begin to moisten as she realizes that she won't be able to see him for so long. She fights to keep from crying but can't hold her emotions back completely.

"But it's such a long time." She replies softly, still fighting to keep from sobbing. "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, my coach already committed me in several matches so I have to go through with them." Masahiro answers sadly. "Will you come and see me off at the airport?" He asks hopefully.

"Of course I will." Rina replies positively. "What time should I be there?"

"My plane leaves at 10:45 AM so around that time would probably be best." He replies.

Rina catches sight of Lucia and Hanon returning out of the corner of her eye and tries to put on a happy face. The pink and aqua Princesses see right through her but decide that it's best to just leave her alone.

For the remainder of that day and the next, Rina continues to act differently than she normally does. She begins to feel more depressed and hardly speaks to the other mermaid Princesses or anyone else. She just lies around in the hotel watching TV and sleeping, only leaving her room to eat, take bathroom breaks, and sometimes to take her normal walks along the beach.

The day of Masahiro's departure finally arrives and Rina is still asleep in her bed. The annoyingly loud sound of her alarm clock finally wakes her up after almost an hour of non-stop beeping. She glances at the clock which says 9:50 AM and quietly berates herself for waking up so late.

"_Shit! I'm gonna be late." _Rina quickly gets herself dressed and heads to the airport to wish her boyfriend farewell and good luck with his tournament.

Masahiro glances nervously at his watch. 10:27 AM.

"_What's taking her so long?" _he thinks.

He is about to give up and board the plane when a flurry of green hair catches his attention. Relief fills his mind as Rina comes into view.

"Rina-Chan, I'm over here!" Masahiro shouts, getting the green haired girl's attention.

"Sorry I'm late but I kind of overslept." Rina says in an apologetic voice.

"It's okay. At least you're here now." He replies as he pulls her into a hug. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Rina replies as she returns the hug.

Masahiro pushes her gently back and looks deep into her eyes, realizing for the first time just how very pretty they are. "I love you Rina."

Rina blushes deeply at Masahiro's declaration of love. A burning sensation in her heart for the young man holding her causes her to answer his declaration with her own. "I love you too Masahiro."

An announcement for the plane's final boarding comes over the P.A. system.

Masahiro looks at Rina and slowly begins to move towards her. Rina makes no attempt to deter his advance, but instead, she welcomes it. Their lips meet a moment later. The initial kiss lasts for several moments when Rina feels Masahiro's tongue gently press against her lips asking to be let inside.

As their tongues intermingle, she pulls him tighter against her, never wanting to let go.

The final boarding announcement brings them back to reality and they end the kiss.

Rina watches as Masahiro heads into the gangway, waving until he is out of sight. She then stands by the large window and watches sadly as the plane moves along the runway and finally takes off.

"I love you Masahiro." She whispers and wipes a single tear from her eye as she heads towards the airport's exit.

As she starts walking back to the Pearl Piari, Rina begins to sing softly to herself.

"_Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita...?  
Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo... _

_Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo  
Nazeka tsutawatte shimau  
Maru de saiai no hito no you ni _

_Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori   
Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...  
Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart"  
_

Meanwhile, Masahiro sits in his seat next to one of the windows on the plane. As he glares out the window, he begins to think about how much he misses Rina. A few hours later, a flight attendant announces that they have arrived in Kyoto and the plane is about to land. As the plane finally comes to a stop at the gate, Masahiro has only one thought on his mind. Finish the tournament and return to the girl he loves.

Rina walks back into the Pearl Piari after getting back from the airport. She is surprised when she is met by Nikora. Rina stops for a moment and considers running back outside. After all her eyes were surely red and puffy from crying. She however does not leave. Instead she walks over to where the elder mermaid is waiting.

Nikora quickly notices Rina's red swollen eyes. "What's wrong Rina?" She asks curiously. "Why have you been crying?"

"It's nothing." She replies plainly, trying to bury her emotions.

"It's OK Rina, what ever the problem is you can count on me to help you with it." Nikora replies. "Whenever you what to talk just tell me."

Rina is overwhelmed by Nikora's compassion and can no longer contain her emotions She begins to cry and in between sobs, she tells the elder mermaid about Masahiro's departure.

"I understand and I'll help in any way that I can." She replies with a smile.

Rina begins to feel a lot better thanks to Nikora's compassionate words. "Thank you Nikora." Rina says as she forces her mouth into a smile. "I think I'll be okay, but just in case I need some help I'll be sure to let you know."

Rina then walks up to her room and turns on her TV. She flips through a few channels before giving up and lying down on her bed. Thoughts of Masahiro fill her mind. "I love you Masahiro." She had actually said it and it had felt so good too. Rina closes her eyes and goes to sleep, hoping that she is joined in her dreams by a certain green haired boy.

"Hey Masahiro-Kun, are you going out tonight?" Called a voice from the other side of his hotel room's door.

Masahiro recognizes it as Daisuki-Kun, one of his boxing team members. "Nah, I'm just going to stay here and get some sleep." He answers back.

"OK, See ya later." He answered back.

In an attempt to take his mind off of a certain green haired mermaid Princess, he reaches over and turns on the radio next to his bed. He turns the dial in search of something to listen to. Finally he finds a station playing American rock and roll and leaves it there. He lies back on the bed and listens to the music.

Several songs play before one catches his attention. He listens as the singer sings about being separated from the one he loves. As he listen to the words he begins to feels warm tears fall down his cheeks and reaches up to wipe them away. Rina's words echo loudly in his mind as he continues to listen to the song.

"I love you Rina, soon I'll be back and when I do return I'm going to make sure that we are never separated again." He vows. He reaches over and turns the volume of the radio down and lies back. Quietly he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

The next week goes by in a blur of matches and nights alone in the hotel room. Masahiro lies in bed and as he does he thinks about Rina.

"_How do I ask her to marry me?"_ He ponders over and over. _"I know that it'll need to be something special, after all she is a Princess." _

He continues to ponder several possibilities when a thought occurs to him. After this next match, the next stop was Wakayama. His father lives there and if anyone could help him, he was the one.

The next day arrives and Masahiro is feeling renewed. He fights vigorously, easily defeating his opponents. He knows that with the end of each match it brings him closer to finding the answers to his problems.

They finally depart for Wakayama. In a short while he would be able to talk to his Dad, and tell him of his love for Rina.

The flight takes two and a half hours and Masahiro watches out the window as the plane touches down. The team arrives at their hotel and as soon as he's in his room, Masahiro is on the phone, calling his Father to arrange a time for them to talk. They agree to meet in an hour and the two of them meet at a coffee shop three blocks from the hotel.

"Hello son." Masahiro's Father greets his son happily.

"Hi Dad." Masahiro says, returning the greeting. "I'm happy to finally see you."

"So what's on your mind?" He asks his son curiously.

Masahiro takes several moments to collect his thoughts before answering. "I'm in love with a very special girl." He begins explaining. "I want to marry her but I don't know how to ask her."

Masahiro's Father looks at his son and smiles wisely. "So that's what's been bothering you." He chuckles. "Can you tell me a little about her?" He asks curiously.

Masahiro spends the next hour telling his Dad all about Rina. From how he met her to how he fell in love with the pretty green pearl Princess. What he doesn't tell him is that she is a mermaid, much less a mermaid Princess.

His Father listens with great interest at all his son has to say. Finally he looks at him and smiles. "Your story is very similar to that of your Mother and mine." He reaches into his pocket and removes a small burgundy bag. I had a feeling that what you had to say had something to do with a special girl."

Masahiro looks at his Father curiously. "What do you have there?" He questions pointing to the small bag.

His Dad smiles and removes a small black box from the bag. He opens in, revealing a beautiful diamond wedding ring. He takes the open box and hands it to his son. "This was your Mother's." He says softly. "One of her last wishes was that when her son wed that he give the lucky girl this ring."

Masahiro can't believe what is happening "This ring belonged to Mom?" He questions intently.

"Yes, she always believed that someday you would find that special girl. I just wish she could be here to see it happen." He says sadly.

'Thank you Dad. I'll be sure to tell Rina all about Mom when I give her the ring." He replies.

"I also want you to know..." He begins."That you have my blessing. I wish that you and Rina have a wonderful life together."

Masahiro is overwhelmed and begins to weep softly. "Thank you Dad." He manages to say finally.

"Come on Son, Don't you have a match this afternoon?" His Dad questions curiously.

"Yeah, I do." Masahiro replies. "Guess I gotta go then."

"Give me a call once you set the date for the wedding." His Dad says with a smile.

"I will, Dad." he replies.

Masahiro thanks his Father for the ring and for taking the time to talk to him. They say good bye and Masahiro heads to the stadium to prepare for his match. As he walks there he think about his Mother's ring and how it will look on Rina's finger. He arrives at the stadium and is met by his coach, who hurriedly gets him ready for the bout.

For the first few rounds, Masahiro fights as he always does. However, something is clouding his thoughts. As the fourth round begins, Masahiro prepares to fight. He looks at his opponent and stops pausing momentarily before walking back to the side of the ring.

The referee looks at him with a confused look on his face. "The round has begun, where are you going?" He asks Masahiro curiously.

"I forfeit." He replies simply before climbing out of the ring and walking past his equally confused coach.

"What the hell are you doing Masahiro-Kun?" He asks angrily. "Why did you quit the match?"

"Because I have something more important to do." He replies simply before walking away.

Masahiro takes a cab to the airport and grabs the next flight to Tokyo. As the plane departs he wonders how Rina will react to his surprise arrival.

_** One more chapter to go. It'll be posted in a couple days, hopefully. It is done, but we'd like to give our readers some time to read and review first and then the final chapter will be posted.  
**_


	6. Epilogue

_**Last chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 6: Together Forever **_

A week and a half has passed since Rina has seen Masahiro. She misses him terribly, although the two of them have been keeping in contact through phone calls. She sits on the couch in the living room area, watching TV. She is too busy daydreaming, rather than actually watching what's on TV. The loud rumbling of her stomach snaps her back to reality.

"_Guess I'll get myself a snack." _Rina says to herself before getting up and walking out of her room towards the kitchen. As she passes by the living room she sees Hanon and Nagisa making out on the couch.

"Jeez! Get a room, you two." She says. A look of disgust is clearly evident on her face. "And since when did the couch become a make out spot?" The two of them quickly glance at Rina and go back to their little make out session. Rina walks into the kitchen, digging through the cabinets and fridge for something to eat. She finally decides on making herself a turkey and cheese sandwich and a glass of chocolate milk.

After eating her sandwich and almost gulping down the milk, Rina sits in the kitchen of the Pearl Piari and muses to herself about her love of Masahiro. As she considers the thoughts that run madly through her head, she begins to sing.

"_subete miseta nara kokoro ubawareru  
keredo nugisutete yukeru  
sore wa saiai no hito to dakara_

_ookisugiru yume wa tooku  
tachidomaru wake ni wa ikanai  
watashi no kokoro dake mitasu ai naraba  
kaze ni inori ame ni inori  
arashi wo ima yokan shitemo  
saigo wa hitotsu ni naru no ga  
hontou no Piece of Love  
deau tame no Pain of Love"_

Unbeknownst to her, she is not alone. She is being watched by someone special.

"_Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori   
Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...  
Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart" _

"Hello Rina-Chan." Masahiro says as he walks into the room.

Rina sees her boyfriend and rushes over to him and gives him a loving hug. He picks her up and happily twirls around with her a couple of times before stopping and giving her a kiss.

"The song you were singing is beautiful." He says happily. "You have such a lovely voice."

Rina blushes furiously at the comment. "Thank you Masahiro." She replies shyly. "I'm happy that you like it."

"I came by to ask you something." He begins. "But first, are all your friends here?"

"I know Hanon is and I think that Lucia, Seira and Caren are too." Rina answers. "However, Coco and Noel are out shopping. Why do you need everyone to be here?"

"You'll see. Do you know when Coco and Noel will be back?" He questions curiously.

"They should be back anytime now." Rina answers plainly.

"Who should be back anytime now?" Coco asks as she and Noel walk inside.

"You two, that's who." Rina replies with a laugh.

"Rina, will you please ask Hanon, Lucia, Seira, and Caren to join us?" Masahiro asks.

"Sure, just wait here for a moment." The green pearl Princess replies as she walks out of the kitchen to collect her friends. She returns less than two minutes later with the remaining mermaid Princesses as well as Kaito, Nagisa, and Nikora.

"So what's so important that you needed everyone here?" Rina asks curiously.

Masahiro moves over and pauses for a moment in front of his curious girlfriend. He looks around and then drops to one knee and takes Rina's hand. She gasps in shock as she realizes what he's about to do.

"After hearing what Aisu said after your battle with her I realized that there is only one most important person in my life and that's you." He begins nervously. "So now on bended knee I humbly ask for you to become my wife. Rina, will you marry me?" He places the ring, which belonged to his mother, on her finger, kissing her hand sweetly.

Rina stands there for a moment, paralyzed from the shock of Masahiro's proposal. As she regains control of her thoughts she looks at the young man before her and smiles. "Yes Masahiro, I will marry you." She replies as happy tears stream from her eyes.

Masahiro stands and embraces Rina happily. "Thank you Rina, you've made me the happiest person in the world. I love you more than life itself."

"Congratulations Rina!" Hanon says as she hugs her friend happily. "I'm so happy for you!"

"So am I." Lucia says as she joins Hanon in the embrace of their friend.

Everyone else takes turns congratulating the couple and wishing them luck in the future.

Masahiro leans over to Rina and whispers in her ear. "Rina, is there someplace we can go that's private?"

"Why?" Rina asks curiously.

"Because there's something I'd like to share with you." He answers nervously.

Rina has an idea of what he's thinking and smiles slyly. "We can go to my room."

"That'd be perfect." He replies softly.

Rina leads Masahiro to her room and opens the door for him, both walk inside and walk over to the bed. Sitting down, Masahiro looks at Rina intently and kisses her on the lips.

'Are you sure?" He asks softly. Rina nods yes and smiles at him as she leans forward, meeting his lips with her own. Masahiro can feel the intense passion radiating from her and begins to passionately kiss Rina's neck. She moans softly, quickly losing control of herself.

After several moments of this she pauses for a moment and thinks about the situation. She is alone, in the dark, and lying on her bed with Masahiro. Even though she had day dreamed about such a scenario several times, now that it was actually happening she wasn't sure what to do.

Masahiro can feel the nervousness in his girlfriend and coos gently in her ear. "Just relax, everything will be fine."

His words help her to become more comfortable and she can feel her reservations melting away.

Masahiro begins to softly kiss her neck. She returns the affection by playfully nibbling at his earlobe.

Masahiro continues kissing Rina's neck, slowly moving down to her shoulder. Rina lies back on her bed and Masahiro lies down next to her, gently wrapping his arms around her.

He leans in and kisses her, gently pressing his tongue against her lips. She opens her mouth to allow his tongue inside. Before she realized it, her tongue has left her mouth and is licking his lips, asking to be allowed in. He obliges her eagerly and she even gets a small pleased moan from the boy.

Masahiro reaches over and unbuttons Rina's shirt and opens it. Instinctively Rina covers her now exposed chest with her arms. Masahiro giggles at his girlfriend's shyness. He leans forward and begins to kiss the area just above her breasts slowly moving downward until he is just above the top of her bra.

"Mmm... that feels so good." Rina coos as she returns the favor by kissing his neck.

He reaches around behind her and after a bit of work manages to unhook her bra. She adjusts herself slightly and allows him to remove the garment. She then guides his hands over to her breasts and up to her erect nipples.

Masahiro wastes no time and begins to pleasure her by kissing and licking her nipples, alternating back and forth between one and the other.

Rina moans as a feeling of intense enjoyment washes over her. She gently kisses him while carefully moving her hand down his leg and over to his groin. She feels the bulge of his erect manhood waiting to be released and begins to unbuckle his belt. She removes his belt but hesitates before unbuttoning his pants.

"What's wrong, are you nervous?" Masahiro asks curiously, noting Rina's hesitation.

"Yes a little bit." She replies softly. "I'm sorta scared too." She adds, remembering what Nikora had told them when they started to date. "I don't want to become pregnant, that's all."

"I also don't want to get you pregnant until you're older or until you're ready for it, so I'm prepared." Masahiro replies in a shy tone. "I brought some protection." He adds, nervously taking a condom out of his pants pocket.

Rina feels a bit more at ease after seeing the condom. She then returns her attention to his pants, unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down.

Masahiro responds by removing his pants the rest of the way, leaving him with only his underwear on.

Rina pauses nervously and looks at him. Masahiro smiles softly and takes her hand and guides it into his underwear. She lets out a gasp as she feels his erection in her hand.

They share some more passionate kisses and Rina begins to gently move her hand up and down on him, just like how Lucia had told her to do during a conversation the two of them had a few days ago. Her boyfriend's pleasure filled moans tell her that she must be doing it right. She giggles slightly as she listens to him moan and slightly increases the speed of her hand.

"Ah, that's so nice." He says between moans. "Please do more!"

Rina eagerly complies and continues to play with his member for several more minutes. She then takes a break and wraps her arms around him, pulling him into another deep kiss.

It's now Masahiro's turn to tend to her needs. He slips his hand into Rina's panties and down to her moist womanhood.

"Oh yes please more." She begs as he moves his finger gently against her soft folds.

"Do you like this?" He questions curiously. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, it feels wonderful." Rina replies in short gasps. "Don't stop!"

Masahiro continues to massage her, causing her to become very wet. He continues to play with her and he starts to move to position himself for sex. Rina spreads her legs and he moves into position.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asks softly, kissing her gently as he does.

"Yes, but please make sure to actually use the condom." Rina replied, her voice sounding quite nervous.

Rina feels a bit more at ease as she watches her boyfriend place the condom on his erect member.

He then straddles her legs and leans down to her. "Are you sure about this?" He asks cautiously. "If you're not ready then just tell me and we'll stop."

"I've dreamed of this moment for some time now." Rina begins "Please don't stop."

Masahiro positions himself between her legs and guides his member to her moist opening. He places the tip against her folds and slowly pushes himself inside her.

Rina moans loudly as he parts her lips and she feels him move deeper into her.

He pushes further into her until he comes up against her barrier. He feels her tense up in anticipation of the pain to follow.

"Please do it quickly." She gasped nervously. "I'm ready for it."

Masahiro pulls back and with one forceful thrust, he breaks through her.

"Ahhh…!" Rina cries in pain as her hymen tears. Tears fill her eyes and begin to roll down her cheeks.

Masahiro leans forward and kisses her deeply as he continues to make love to her.

It takes only moments for the pain to subside for the green pearl Princess and it soon turns into pleasure.

"Oh, Masahiro please more!" She cries passionately as she feels him penetrate deeper and deeper into her body. She begins to rock her hips in rhythm with Masahiro.

"I love you, Rina!" Masahiro coos loudly as he rocks with her.

"I love you too, Masahiro!" Rina replies, gasping in between words.

Rina's legs wrap around his waist almost instantly and he starts to thrust into her quicker. Their breaths get shorter and more frantic as time goes on, panting and gasping for air as they continue to make love.

"Masahiro…" she spoke to him quietly between moans. "It feels so good." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him lovingly.

Rina feels her body burn with an intense feeling unlike anything she's ever experienced and quickly realizes that she's about to experience her first orgasm.

Masahiro feels her increase the pace and works to keep up. He too feels himself about to explode.

Rina moans loudly as she climaxes. Masahiro leans down and kisses her passionately climaxing himself a few moments later. Together they embrace tightly, feeling emotions unlike anything they've ever experienced in their lives.

They lie there in a motionless hug for several moments. Masahiro's now somewhat deflated member still inside her. They separate a few minutes later and Masahiro removes the condom from his penis, wrapping it up in a wad of tissues before discarding it in the trash can. Rina blushes as she watches him, her mind still trying to fully process all that has just happened. He lies down next to her and smiles happily.

"That was amazing." Rina says as she slowly catches her breath. "I'm so happy that I was able to experience this with you."

"I'm glad you liked it." Masahiro replied. "There's no one else in the world that I would have wanted to share this with."

They separate and Rina rolls onto her back and Masahiro cuddles next to her. Tired from their first sexual encounter, they both fall into a blissful sleep.

_**The End! **_

_**We hope you enjoyed this story as much as we enjoyed writing it. This story isn't over. There is a sequel coming up soon. It will take place about a few years later and it focuses more on Rina and Masahiro's relationship and their marriage, plus the relationships of the other couples in Mermaid Melody. No title has been decided yet, but we're working on it.**_


End file.
